


Celebrate Me Home (2017)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Winter Holiday Collection [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: After Mission, Bones Gets a Son, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Hanukkah, Holidays, Love, M/M, New Years, Romance, Sort of Old Married Spirk, T'hy'la, Triumvirate, bondmates, happy couple, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Happily bonded and married to Spock after their second five year mission, Jim invites Bones to the Riverside farmhouse to spend the holiday season. Soon their farmhouse is filled with old friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_meets_green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/gifts).



>   
>  [](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-8-2ZtfcsWZM/WgpIzktHwFI/AAAAAAAACYg/6CCgYrTGW20qEgPzi1O9l1IRT2qxKfWvQCLcBGAs/s1600/BigCelebrateMeHomeCover.jpg)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Home for the holidays,  
I believe I've missed each and every face,  
Come on and play my music,  
Let's turn on the love light in the place

When he opened his eyes all he saw was a sliver of brown. He opened his eyes wider and the brown became eyes, deep rich chocolate eyes that morphed into a very attractive man with pale skin, sharp manicured eyebrows, and pointed ears.

He smiled. “You an elf?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The ears,” he mumbled sleepily. He licked his dry lips. “Water.”

A cup was held up to his mouth and his head held gently as it was tipped forward to allow him to drink.

“What happened?”

“You collapsed in the cornfield. I discovered you there. I suspect that you overheated in the sun. I have brought your body temperature down by removing your clothing and immersing you in cool water.”

He realized then he lay not in a bed but in a tub of water. He blinked rapidly. “Did you-you took off my clothes?”

“Of course, considering—”

“Who are you?”

The man stopped, tilted his head. “What?”

“You must be pretty familiar with me to take off my clothes.”

“I am…your husband.”

“My husband? I think I would remember having a sexy elf as my husband.”

“Obviously the excessive heat has tampered with your brain. I am Spock.”

“Spock, huh? That’s a weird name.”

“I fail to see—”

“Okay. Well it’s kind of cold in here now, Spock. Could I maybe get out of the tub?”

“At once,” said Spock.

Spock stood up and reached down and scooped him up out of the tub and into his arms effortlessly.

He licked his lips. “What’s my name?”

“You have forgotten your own name?” Spock looked vaguely skeptical.

“That’s the way it normally works.”

“Does it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Jim. Your name is Jim.”

“Jim,” he tried out the name. “Yeah, that sounds right.”

That earned him a raised eyebrow as the one called Spock carried him from the bathroom and toward a bedroom down at the end of the hall.

The bed was already unmade, the covers having been pulled aside.

Spock eyed the bed. “Perhaps drying you off first would be wise”

“That’s not very spontaneous though. And it looks like you were prepared for me,” Jim said as Spock was laid down on the mattress. He supposed he ought to feel embarrassed being naked and wet in front of this elf guy.

“Yes, as I explained I am your husband.”

Jim smiled, unable to resist. “If you’re an elf, what does that make me? Santa?”

Spock stared at him. “That is illogical. Santa Claus was not married to an elf. And I am a Vulcan.”

“A Vulcan? What is that?”

Spock pursed his lips. “Jim, do we really have to continue this?”

“Not having any fun huh?”

“Role playing is not my forte,” Spock reminded him. “Can you not say you remember me now and the amnesia is finished?”

Jim chuckled as he pulled Spock into bed with him. “Okay, okay. But it was hot to have you carry me into the house from the cornfields. And from the tub.”

“I can do that anytime without the need for subterfuge.” Spock pressed his lips to Jim. “And now we can move on to the better part of your game.”

“Mm.” Jim stuck his tongue into Spock’s mouth. “How much time do we have before Bones arrives for his visit?”

“Four point five hours.”

“Oh great. We can do it two or three times by then.”

Spock nodded and pushed him deeper into the mattress.

The doorbell downstairs rang.

“Seriously? He’s early!”

Spock got off Jim and began to toss Jim’s clothes at him. “I do wonder why you invited him.”

“He’s lonely after—”

“Yes,” Spock said softly. He helped Jim finish dressing as the doorbell rang again. “He is impatient.”

“That’s his middle name.”

“I thought it was Horatio.”

Jim sighed then laughed as he put his arms around Spock’s neck. “I love you.”

“As I love you. Let us go before he breaks down our door.”

Jim grabbed Spock’s arm and went down to prepare for their guest.

 

Spock had come to appreciate Leonard. By the time their two five-year missions had ended, he considered Leonard a friend. And he knew Leonard reciprocated.

Spock had three humans currently in his life that he counted as very close to him. Leonard was one, Nyota was another and, of course, Jim. Jim surpassed all, as he naturally would, being so much a part of Spock’s very existence. And he would do anything for Jim.

Including allowing their new found solitude to end in favor of Leonard coming to their home for an extended stay.

At the end of their mission—their last one by mutual agreement between them and Starfleet—there had been much discussion of where Spock and his mate would settle. Jim wanted to renovate and live in his family’s old farmhouse in Riverside and Spock had wanted to go to New Vulcan. They spent more than a month at a standstill.

Nyota had reminded Spock that he would never truly feel at home anywhere Jim was not and that had resulted in Spock going to Jim and tell him that he would accept Riverside. For Nyota had been right. He would not be parted from Jim.

In the end they’d compromised. A year in Riverside. A year on New Vulcan. After that, they’d see what they wanted. Where they belonged. Spock was only sure of one thing. He belonged with Jim, wherever his mate chose.

They’d only finished the renovations in October, near the middle of the month. They’d settled into their new home. Spock had been worried at first it would bring Jim too many unpleasant memories but it had not. Jim assured him that there were enough changes that it was like a new home and anyway, the place itself had never been at fault for what happened in the past.

Spock felt that they’d barely had time to find their way here when Jim had invited Leonard to come stay. And though it was illogical, he resented it some. After all these years he finally had Jim alone but not nearly long enough.

While he understood the reasons, the open-ended invitation to stay with them was not something Spock particularly appreciated. But Jim had made the decision without him. As though Jim was still captain and made all the command decisions. Definitely something he would need to discuss with his husband at some point.

But just now he followed Jim down their newly rebuilt staircase leading to the ground floor. When Jim stopped at the bottom, he shot Spock a grin that made the tips of Spock’s ears warm.

“Jim, now is not the time—”

A loud knock rapped on the door.

Spock moved past Jim and down the hallway toward their front door. It had also been replaced. Jim had insisted on replacing it with a door that included an elaborate stained glassed window of the Enterprise flying through space.

He opened the door just as Leonard was about to rap his fist on it once more. He barely missed Spock’s face.

“It’s about time,” Leonard exclaimed. He glared past Spock to where Jim stood. “You too weren’t doing it, were you?”

“We were trying,” Jim retorted. “You got here early.”

“Jim.”

“Well. I was into that.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and pushed past Spock. “You’re always into the hobgoblin.”

“Actually usually he’s into—”

“ _Jim_.”

Jim laughed. “Come on, Bones. Let me get you settled into your temporary home.”

At least Jim said temporary, Spock thought. He watched as they headed up the staircase, and if his gaze lingered on Jim’s ass, well, who could blame him?

He made himself busy making tea and eyed the coffeemaker wondering if Jim and the doctor would want their favorite beverage.

Before he could set it up, though, he heard the noisy footsteps of the two humans returning downstairs.

Despite Jim being his mate for nearly three years now, every time Jim entered a room Spock was in, his heart rate sped up. He’d tried to figure out why he was so incredibly illogical where Jim was concerned but to no avail. One time he’d even asked his father, thinking there was surely something wrong with him. Sarek had advised that his heart did the same thing whenever Spock’s mother entered a room, so that had been the end of that.

And it was something Jim was well aware of, whether through Spock’s body language or their bond, it did not matter. He went immediately to Spock and produced his two fingers toward Spock, who gratefully met them.

“You two are still at it, I see,” Leonard grumbled.

“We’re happily married, bonded, whatever. Married and bonded.”

“Whatever,” Leonard sassed. “Aren’t you supposed to be over the kissing thing every time you’re apart for more than a minute?”

“Nope.” Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock on the lips. He then turned around and winked at Leonard. “You want something to drink?”

“You got any alcohol?”

The look Jim gave his friend was all sympathy. “Yeah we have. Coming right up.”

Leonard turned red and looked around. “Place looks great. Are we really going to have like turkey and stuffing in a couple weeks?”

“You and I, sure. We’re going to make acorn squash and stuff like that for Spock.” Jim stood on tiptoe to reach the top cabinet in the kitchen. It caused his shirt to ride up exposing his bare back just above the waistband of his jeans. Spock tried and failed not to look.

Leonard shook his head. “You haven’t changed at all, Spock.”

“Doctor?”

“Still ogling Jim every chance you get. I remember I had a running bet on the Enterprise with—”

“Bones, leave Spock alone.” Jim pulled down two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. “Besides Spock can ogle me whenever he wants. You don’t want any whiskey, do you, honey?”

“I do not. I have tea.”

Jim handed Leonard a half glass of the amber liquid. He poured one for himself.

“To wedded bliss,” Leonard said with only a touch of sarcasm as he held his glass to Jim’s and clinked. They both took sips.

Jim was staring at Leonard now, even though he had moved to stand very close to Spock. Admittedly, Spock found it quite pleasant that Jim rarely left his side when they were together. They both had come to prefer it that way.

“You okay?” Jim asked, softly.

Leonard sighed and looked into his drink. “I guess I will be. Never thought I’d be divorced twice.”

“She’s a bitch.”

“Jim.” But there was no heat in Leonard’s voice.

“Well, she is. Who wouldn’t love you?” Jim went and gave Leonard a quick hug. “You’ll get through this and all this holiday shit, Bones. You will.”

“I know.” Leonard shrugged. “Are you sure I’m not imposing on the two of you?”

Spock opened his mouth but closed it when Jim nudged the bond just a little.

“Of course you aren’t. We love having you. You’re not a guest. You’re family to us, Bones. We love you.”

Leonard smiled for the first time since he arrived. “Thanks. Both of you. I’m kind of fond of you too. Even you, Spock.”

Spock quirked his brow. “Why thank you, Doctor.”

Leonard held up his glass toward Jim’s glass and Spock’s mug of tea. “To friends.”

“To friends,” Jim and Spock murmured in unison.

Then Jim leaned over toward Spock. “And to really hot husbands.” He kissed Spock.

“Jim, for heaven’s sake—”

Spock kissed Jim back, drawing him closer.

“Spock, not you too.”

Jim set his glass down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.

“Oh for corn’s sake. I’m going up to take a shower.”

Spock pushed Jim against the counter, his hands pushing up under Jim’s shirt to spread over his bare skin.

Jim broke the kiss to breathe, his eyes shining. He looked around. “What happened to Bones?”

“I have no idea,” Spock replied.


	2. Chapter 2

It's time I found myself,  
Totally surrounded in your circles  
Whoa, my friends

 

Spock was sitting at his terminal working on a missive to his father when Leonard suddenly appeared in the doorway. His hair was still damp from his recent shower.

“You changed your hair.”

“Yes,” Spock acknowledged. “It was Jim’s idea. He said I should adopt a more casual look.”

“It looks good and all but I gotta say it’s hard to get used to. I’ve only ever known you with that Vulcan cut you all have.”

Spock nodded. “When we get to New Vulcan, I will return to that look.”

“That’s still on, huh?”

“Clarify.”

“A year here and then a year there.”

“Yes.” Spock leaned back in his chair and observed the doctor. He looked tired and sad. From seeing him only a few months ago, there were new lines upon his face. Perhaps Jim had been wise to invite him. Even if it meant giving up their precious alone time. “Do you have an objection?”

“No.” Leonard entered the room which Jim had declared was their office/game room. Apparently it had been Sam’s old bedroom. “I’ll have to send hypos with Jim, though. For breathing.”

“Naturally. I will make sure with you that he has enough before our departure and I will administer them as needed.”

Leonard glanced around. “What is this room exactly?”

“Jim calls it an office-game room.”

“Games?” He shook his head and then walked over to the replica of the Captain’s chair from the Enterprise Jim had ordered. “What game does he use this for?”

Spock blushed and looked away.

“Oh, geez. Sorry I asked. God, he’s incorrigible.”

“I suspect you have known that all along, doctor.”

“Where is the infant anyway?”

Spock resisted a smile. “He went for a walk.”

Leonard walked over to the window and looked out at the growing darkness with a frown. “Looks cold and dark. Surprised you let him go alone.”

Spock hit send on the message to his father. “There is little danger on our own property.”

“That sounds like something he said.”

“It is,” Spock agreed. He steepled his fingers together. “There are times he seeks solitude and while I am…reluctant to accept it, I can offer no reasonable objection.”

“He ruminates. He’s done that ever since I’ve known him. Gets all wrapped up in his own head.”

“Yes.” Spock rose from behind his desk. “I should check on the dinner.”

Leonard followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Mind if I make some coffee?”

“I do not. Help yourself.”

Leonard smirked as he watched Spock raise the lid off the pot of vegetarian chili and stir it. “You sure are domesticated. Never thought I’d see it.”

“Nor did I,” Spock admitted. “They offered him the position of admiral working in the strategic division of Starfleet in San Francisco, but he turned it down.”

“Yeah, I know. He told me he didn’t want to sit behind a desk.” Leonard switched the coffeemaker on and it began to grind the whole beans he had placed within it. “Gotta admit it would have been strange to see him like that. But this.” He waved. “Is pretty strange too.”

“There have been many times over the last few years where we have both been forced to endure the almost death of each other. And in his case, he did die once.” Spock shook his head. “What he wanted was another command in space, on the Enterprise. Even though he spoke of the continuing dangers.”

“But they wouldn’t give it to him.”

“He has done more than enough for the Federation.”

“You won’t get any argument from me. He deserves this rest, this domesticated life with you. I just wonder how long it will be good enough for him.” Leonard opened cabinets searching for a mug. He found one and took it out. “He gets bored easily.”

Spock certainly knew that.

The back door opened before he could say anything else and Jim reentered the house. He’d only left with a light coat on and as he came inside he was rubbing his hands together and his cheeks were bright red.

“Damn! It’s getting cold out there.”

Jim went immediately over to Spock and pushed himself into Spock’s personal space. “Want to warm me up, honey?”

As usual he felt something flutter in his heart whenever Jim used an endearment for him. He was likely blushing too. He pulled Jim close nevertheless.

“You are frozen, t’hy’la.”

“Hey, don’t forget I’m standing right here,” Leonard said.

“Hey Bones.”

“You need a shave by the way,” Leonard mumbled. “Coffee?”

“Please. And as for a shave? I’m retired. I don’t need to look all polished.”

“Your hairs too long too.”

“Blah blah blah.  Spock thinks I’m hot like this this. Don’t you, Spock?”

“You are very pleasing in appearance.”

“See?” Jim kissed him. Then with a laugh released him to remove his jacket and hang it on the rack. “It’s probably going to snow in a few days or so. Hope you brought some warm clothes, Bones.”

“I wasn’t born yesterday, you know. I know all about that crap.” He handed Jim his coffee, full of cream and sugar just like he knew Jim liked.

“Thanks, Bones.” He glanced at the dining room table. “Come sit with me. You need any help, babe?”

“Negative,” Spock assured him. It would be ready in less than a half hour, so Spock left them to their conversation and returned to the office to do more correspondence.

****

“I can’t get Bones to talk to me,” Jim told Spock that night as they prepared for bed. “I mean he’s talking, sure, but he won’t talk about the divorce or how he feels or any of that.”

Spock watched in blatant appreciation as his mate pushed his jeans down his legs and to the floor.

“It is no doubt difficult under the circumstances. It has never been easy for Leonard to express himself.”

“Yeah, I know. But still.” Jim shucked his shirt and tossed it to the floor where he’d left his jeans. Spock bent over and picked them up to take them over to the hamper. “I bet she cheated on him.”

“You do not know that as Leonard has not said.”

“I know. But the divorce was his idea and that’s definitely something he wouldn’t tolerate.” Jim sat on the edge of the bed and slid his boxer briefs off rendering him completely, beautifully nude. As well as half-hard.

“You are becoming aroused,” Spock pointed out.

“You’re  _staring_  at me. Of course I am.” Jim licked his lips and Spock zeroed in on the gesture. “Get naked already, would you?”

Spock definitely would.

A few moments later, he had Jim on the bed underneath him, thoughts of Leonard and his divorce far away from either of their minds.

“We have to be quiet, by the way,” Jim reminded Spock as Spock went to suck a bruise on his collarbone.

Spock paused. “What?”

“Bones is right down the hall, babe, and you, um, you get kind of loud.”

“I do not,” Spock denied.

“Do so,” Jim returned with a teasing grin. “Now shut the hell up and fuck me.”

Spock slipped generously lubed fingers inside his mate, pushing them in deeply to thoroughly coat Jim’s channel.

Jim moaned.

“Shh,” Spock said with a raised eyebrow. He pressed his lips onto Jim’s, who hungrily returned the kiss. Jim was always a desperate kisser. Kissing like he was unsure if he would ever get the chance to do so again, so he would make the most of it. His kisses were intense and all-consuming and they always did illogical things to Spock.

He was achingly hard and throbbing and needy for Jim. Wanting to join their bodies, to mate, to take him, this Human who belonged to him.

He put his hand to Jim’s face. “T’hy’la,” he begged.

“Yes, do it,” Jim replied, pushing up against Spock.

He slipped into Jim’s mind just as he slipped into his body, pushing in deep and past the loosening ring of muscle.

“Fuck, Spock,” Jim groaned.

He rubbed against the bristle of whiskers on Jim’s jaw and then ran his tongue along them to Jim’s rounded ear as he began to pump slow and deep into this mate’s ass.

Since they had retired from Starfleet not a day went by when they didn’t copulate. Spock was usually as eager as Jim to indulge. In the shower, in the bed, on the kitchen table, in the captain’s chair replica in the game room, once on the stairs, over the couch, outside in the field before the weather turned too cold, in the upper loft of the barn. Wherever and whenever. And if that made him hedonistic, well, then that was what he was.

With McCoy here, they would have to restrict themselves to the bed and shower, but Spock could live with that…for now.

He grabbed Jim’s hand with the hand that was not joined to Jim’s mind and brought both of their hands to Jim’s erection. Together they slid down the hard length, over and over until Jim could not stop the needy, heady whimper.

“Yes,” Spock cried. “Give me everything, ashaya.”

Jim shifted, tilting his pelvis in a way that allowed Spock to thrust deeper into him and Spock groaned, closing his eyes against the near overwhelming ecstasy. The bed rocked with their movements, hitting the wall, and though Spock supposed he should care, he did not. He pushed harder, thrust deeper and faster, rubbed Jim’s slicked, hard cock, until he drew out a throaty mewl not unlike a cat’s.

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular,” he yelled, as he could hold back his orgasm no more, pouring himself into Jim’s clenching channel. Jim pulsed in his hand and then ropes of cum splattered out over his hand and onto the bed.

For a long time afterward, even after he withdrew from Jim’s body, he kept their meld, and just lay there holding and kissing his t’hy’la. Their joined minds hummed warm and content within each other, glowing with love and happiness Spock never expected to experience before he bonded with Jim.

It was Jim who eventually rose and went to the bathroom for a warm, damp cloth with which to clean the dried cum from them. Then he got back into bed next to Spock, fastening his lips to Spock’s in soft, sweet kiss that actually curled Spock’s toes.

“Love you,” Jim whispered.

He threaded his fingers through Jim’s hair. “And I you.”

****

When they went downstairs the next morning, Bones was already in the kitchen, Jim noted. And he had made coffee. But he would absolutely  _not_  look at the two of them.

“Oh my God, I love you,” Jim said, as Bones thrust a mug of coffee into his hands.

Bones mumbled.

“What?”

“I  _said_ , the two of you need to soundproof your bedroom.” Bones blushed profusely.

Jim burst out laughing. Shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

Then he noticed Spock going back upstairs.  He gave Bones a puzzled look.

“Think I offended him?”

“Spock? Vulcans don’t get offended,” Jim said.

“Then where’d he go?”

“Beats me. Sorry, Bones. We have a very healthy sex life.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Apparently. Maybe I should sleep on the sofa downstairs.”

“I think you’ll live,” Jim said dryly.

They turned as they heard Spock coming back down the stairs.

“Everything okay, honey?” he asked his husband.

“Indeed.” He walked over to the Bones. “Hold out your hand, doctor.”

Bones did and as Jim watched Spock placed something in Bones’ hand.

Jim scrunched up his face, trying to get a look. “What is it?”

Bones actually chuckled. “Earplugs.”

Jim doubled over, laughing, and Spock went to make his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Please, celebrate me home,  
Give me a number,  
Please, celebrate me home  
Play me one more song,  
That I’ll always remember,  
And I can recall,  
Whenever I find myself too all alone,  
I can sing me home.

“Where are we going?” Bones asked as he followed Jim down the dirt road.

Jim glanced Bones’ way and smiled at his bundled up friend. The woolen cap on his head made him look especially endearing. It was bitterly cold, sure, but Bones had bundled up like they were on Delta Vega. Not that Jim cared to remember  _that_ experience.

“To the market for a last few things for Thanksgiving.”

“Spock didn’t want to come?”

“Well.” Jim shrugged. “He hates the cold. You know that. And anyway he’s video conferencing with Nyota.”

Bones shot him a look. “So it wasn’t because he figured I’d open up more to you if he wasn’t around?”

“Will you?”

“Hmm.” Bones scuffed his boot against the brown. “How’s that going really? Spock, the bond.”

“Like heaven.” Jim smiled.

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “I can’t say I didn’t have my doubts when first got together.”

Bones snorted. “Don’t I know it?”

Jim shoved him a little. “But he really does love me as much as he says he does.”

“Will wonders never cease.”

“What?”

“You actually admit the great Captain Kirk can be wrong. It’s about time you figured it out.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Former Captain Kirk. And I would think after three years with this bond, I would figure it out.”

“You were worried though. When it was going to be just the two of you. He’d decide you weren’t as great as he thought you were.”

Jim blushed. “Well. I guess he still thinks I’m great.”

Bones nudged him with a shoulder. “You  _are_  great. And hell, I know Spock thinks so. I can tell by the way he screams your name.”

He laughed. “Bones.”

“I never pegged him for a screamer.”

“Oh trust me. And damn he’s insatiable.”

“He matches you well then.”

Jim shook his head. “So.”

Bones sighed. “So.”

“Are you—”

“Yes, I’m okay, Jim. I promise.”

He blew out a breath. “I hate her.”

“Nah, don’t. Some things just don’t work out. Not for everyone. Not everyone gets the fairytale like you and the hobgoblin.”

Jim grimaced as the main part of the town came into view. “Did she cheat on you?”

“Yeah.”

“I hate her.”

“Jim. She’s not a bad person. We just…it didn’t work out. She wasn’t who I thought she was. And I guess I wasn’t who she thought I was.”

Jim made a face. She was still a bitch and he still hated her, but he’d keep his mouth shut for Bones. He gestured to the little street that would take them to the small neighborhood market.

“What are we getting anyway?”

“Eggnog to go with the brandy I bought when I found out you were coming. And some more vegetables for my husband.”

“You love calling him that, don’t you?”

“I love that he  _is_  my husband, yeah.” He stopped at the door. “God, Bones, sometimes I think I’m so damn lucky it scares the shit out of me.”

“Because you’re a dummy,” Bones cracked. “You have nothing to worry about. Spock is devoted to you.” They walked into the store. “Does he drink eggnog?”

“Nope. More for us.”

“Just ease up on it. That stuff’s bad for you.”

“Yes, doctor. And the brandy isn’t?”

“Well…that’s medicinal.”

“Of course it is.” Jim stopped and gave a startled Bones a hug. “I love you.”

“Come on, Jim, we’re in public.”

Jim laughed and shoved him away. “I swear. Let’s get this stuff and go back where my hugs are appreciated.”

****

“Brr.” Jim stomped on the welcome mat outside the front door of his house. “It’s fucking cold.”

“Well, whose dumb idea was it to walk anyway?” Bones grumbled as he opened the door and stepped inside. “And it’s started raining. I’m surprised it’s not snowing.”

“It will be soon enough.” Jim took his wet and muddy boots off and left them just inside the door as he stripped out of his jacket and scarf. “Spock? Honey, you here?”

“Yes, Ashaya.”

Jim followed Spock’s voice into the kitchen. He held out a steaming cup of coffee for Jim.

“All right, that’s it,” Jim said as he scooped it up. “I’m marrying you.”

“If you marry everyone who gives you coffee I am in trouble,” Spock replied. He handed a cup to Bones, too. “I anticipated you two would need heated refreshment.”

“This tastes great, Spock.” Bones drank greedily from the coffee. “I’m freezing and wet too.”

Jim gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, Bones. I’ll put this stuff away. Why don’t you go take yourself a shower? I’ll put on the turkey and everything.”

“Are you sure? You don’t need my help?”

“Nope, I have my handsome Vulcan helper with me.”

“Just don’t get up to any hanky panky over the turkey.”

Spock arched his brow.

Bones rolled his eyes and headed up stairs.

Jim pushed himself against Spock. “Ignore him. We can totally get up to hanky panky.”

Spock scooted his hands under Jim’s shirt but his gaze looked hesitant and frankly…worried.

Jim pulled back to study him more closely. “Hey, what’s wrong? We don’t have to have sex. I was kidding.”

“No, Ashaya. I am always pleased to indulge us both.”

“What is it then? Something wrong with Nyota?” The slight blush to his cheeks told Jim it definitely had something to do with her. “Come on, spit it out.”

“I may-I may have invited Nyota to come here for Christmas.”

Jim stared at him. “What? Without asking me?”

“You-yourself invited Leonard without checking with me.”

“I did.” Jim nodded. “So, this is what? Revenge inviting?”

A tiny furrow appeared between his eyes. “No. Jim, I—”

He burst out laughing. “I’m totally kidding.”

“What?”

“Honey, it’s fine that you asked her. When is she coming?”

Spock blinked at him. “Next week. She has agreed to spend December with us. She had nowhere else to go and she seemed…sad.”

“Okay.”

“I apologize if—”

“No problem, Spock. We have room. It’s fine.”

“You do not have an issue with Nyota staying with us?” Spock looked skeptical. Vulcan skeptical. But skeptical.

Jim smiled and kissed his husband. “That was the old me. The new me knows you are totally and completely mine.”

Spock him close. “Yes, you have me wrapped around your finger.”

“But I guess this sort of does make us even. I invited Bones and you invited Nyota. We need to communicate better.”

“Indeed. And if you and the doctor intend to eat that turkey today, you had better get it in the oven.”

“Okay. Yeah.” Jim sighed. “I hope you have extra, by the way.”

“Extra?”

Jim smirked. “Earplugs.” He winked. “She’s going to need them.”

****

“Wine, Bones?”

“Please.”

Jim brought two glasses and a wine bottle to the table set with a small roasted turkey, that had been sliced by Jim. There were bowls of stuffing, green beans, mashed potatoes with gravy, acorn squash, yams, and risotto with broccoli. And later, the apple pie Spock had made, all the while declaring there was far too much food for the three of them.

When Jim pointed out that was tradition, Spock had mumbled something about his “illogical mate”.

“Wine, honey?”

Spock shrugged a little. “A small amount. In keeping with the celebration.”

Jim poured all three of them wine and they sat down at the table. Jim between his Spock and Bones. He held onto both their hands for a moment.

“I’ve never been a man of prayer or anything. I certainly won’t start now. But the tradition of Thanksgiving was to prepare a feast and share how thankful you were for what you have. Throughout that year and in life, I think. And yeah, sometimes life deals you a lot of crap, and it’s hard to find something to be thankful for.” He squeezed Bones’ hand. “But you once said to me to ‘Here’s to good hair and perfect eyesight’. I guess what I’m saying is there’s always a silver lining.”

Bones snorted. “And your lining is getting more silver all the time.”

Jim laughed. “Shut up. We’ve come a long way since then. So I guess what I’m trying to say—”

“I did wonder.”

“Can it, McCoy. What I’m thankful for is my beautiful, wonderful bondmate and husband.” Jim brought Spock’s fingers to his mouth and kissed them. “And Bones. The best brother anybody could ever ask for in a million years. And a damn good doctor too.”

“A  _damn_  good doctor,” Bones agreed.

Jim held his glass if wine up. “To family.”

Bones clinked his glass to his and then Spock’s. “To family.”

They all drank.

Jim put his glass down, released their hands and then rubbed his together excitedly. “Hand me that turkey leg.”


	4. Chapter 4

Uneasy highway,  
Traveling where the Westerly winds can fly

As Jim swallowed him down, Spock let out a loud, needy moan. He rose up off the floor of the barn loft, eager to push himself further into Jim’s mouth.

“Jim!”

Jim let go of Spock’s cock. “Shh!”

“Did we not decide to copulate in the loft of the barn so we could be as loud as we wished?” Spock panted out.

“Oh.” Jim grinned wickedly. “Yeah, you’re right. I was just getting used to telling you to be quiet. I forgot. Sorry.” He dove back in with heady abandon, swallowing up Spock’s member once more.

This was not Spock’s ideal location. December had started and, though they had yet to see the snow Jim warned was coming, it was still bitterly cold as far as Spock was concerned. Jim had put down many blankets to accommodate the situation and though Spock was flushed with the warmth of sexual pleasure from the time they had been out there, he could still feel the uncomfortable bite of the cold.

He threaded his fingers into Jim’s soft hair, trying to decide if he wished to come down Jim’s throat or into his mate’s body. Jim looked particularly fetching, nude and flushed red, looming over Spock’s penis.

He let out a loud groan as Jim tongued his glans. Jim was singularly talented at this act. Perhaps if they were particularly fortunate he might be able to experience both before they had to return to the farmhouse.

He yelled again as Jim deep-throated him. Spock could not prevent himself from thrusting madly into Jim’s mouth, likely holding onto Jim’s head with too much force, but Jim did not complain, just continued to eagerly suck Spock.

His balls tightened with surprising speed and he knew the choice of how he came was, at present, no longer a choice, as he pumped his fluid again and again down Jim’s throat. After a lengthy period, Jim released him, breathing heavily, and wiping his mouth and cheeks. They had long since perfected gag reflexes where oral sex was concerned, both of them. It was something Jim had taught him when they’d first gotten together as Spock had only ever experienced getting head not giving it.

Before Jim.

Now everything with Jim. Always.

“That was wondrous,” he panted out as Jim slid up his body to lay his head upon Spock’s chest.

“Glad you thought so.”

“I can barely think at all.”

Jim chuckled. “My idea of coming up here was pretty smart, huh?”

“Incredibly wise. But it will only serve us for a short period as it will eventually become too cold.”

“The blankets help though, don’t they?”

“Indeed. But snow—”

“I know, I know. I’ll keep you warm, baby.”

Spock rubbed his hands up and down Jim’s bare back. “You are incorrigible, T’hy’la.”

“You encourage me plenty,” Jim joked. “You’re a sex beast. I never knew that about Vulcans.”

“Knowing what you knew about Pon Farr prior to my experiencing it with you, you should have guessed we had a somewhat unusual sexual appetite.”

“Sure, but it could have gone the opposite way. You got all the sex out during the Pon Farr and never wanted it otherwise.”

“Most definitely not true.”

Jim grinned down at Spock. “Lucky me. I have to say I have the calendar marked for your next Pon Farr though. That was…well, you know what it was.”

“Quite edifying.”

“Edifying was it?” Jim asked, bemused. “For me? I lost track of how many times I came. And hell, it wasn’t nearly as many times as you did.”

Spock felt his ears turn warm. “There is a reason we do not speak of it.”

“Oh brother. I’m your husband. We can speak of it.”

“And do repeatedly,” Spock said sardonically.

“I can’t help it. It was fantastic.”

“And our normal level of sexual activity is unsatisfactory?”

He moved his hand down from Jim’s back to cup one of Jim’s perfectly rounded cheeks.

Jim moaned and pushed against him. “You aren’t ready for more already, are you?”

“Soon,” Spock promised. “In the meantime, place yourself over my face.”

He watched as Jim’s eyes widened but he flushed pink and his lips, luscious and swollen formed a perfect oh. His Adam’s apple slid down his throat and he moved from lying beside Spock to the point he was straddling Spock’s shoulders.

Spock gripped Jim’s hipbones and adjust him over Spock’s face until his hole was directly above his mouth. He pulled Jim down and then stuck his tongue inside, tongue fucking Jim’s entrance.

Jim scrambled for purchase, grabbing at the barn wall beside them as he adjusted to Spock’s hold on him, the push of the long Vulcan tongue within him.

“Fuck, Spock,” he groaned. He leaned one hand on the barn wall and the other he wrapped around his straining leaking cock, his cried becoming more frantic and louder as Spock worked his tongue inside him.

One of the first things he had done with Jim, something he had never done with Nyota or anyone else, had been this. Jim had taught him this, too, by example, and Spock had nearly died both from ecstasy and embarrassment that first time Jim had done this to him. Since then it had become one of Spock’s favorite things to do to make Jim wild. He’d taken Jim this way all over the ship and certainly all over the farmhouse.

He felt the rise of his own penis, hot and pulsing as he became fully erect from Jim’s moans of pure lust. If he was hedonistic, this Human had done it to him.

Spock lifted Jim off his face and over toward where his eager, straining erection waited to be sated once more, this time inside Jim’s body, the ultimate joining and mating between them. He lowered Jim down onto himself, releasing a loud moan as Jim’s ass muscles squeezed around him.

“Spock,” Jim whimpered.

And Spock could not deny that he loved the sounds Jim made. His cries, his whimpers, his pleading, his pants, his whines, his little cat mewls, everything. _Everything. Every sound_. He craved them. 

He lunged up into Jim, thrusting hard and deep, urging his mate to ride him, bucking up and down as though Jim rode a wild Vulcan beast.  He knew he would not last, having already come once, but the intensity concentrated in his testicles was glorious, and well worth any exhaustion he might feel later.

Jim arched his back, pressing down on Spock’s erection as he did so until Spock couldn’t stop himself from pounding into him with abandon.

“Spock, God, yes,” Jim gasped. Cum splurted out over Spock’s stomach and chest.

Spock’s vision winked out for a moment as he poured his seed inside Jim’s body, shaking with the tremors that wracked his body.   

A long time later, Jim stirred in his arms, placing a kiss upon Spock’s pecs. Jim was sweaty and cool at the same time, and Spock drew him closer still.

“You have no equal,” Spock whispered, almost reverently.

“Ah, honey, you don’t have to say that.”

“But it is true.”

“I know. I mean I know you feel that way. I’m just saying I know how you feel without you having to express it.”

“Humans enjoy having their emotions expressed and returned thusly, do they not?” His brows furrowed.

“Well, sure, some do. But I’m just saying, I don’t care about them.” Jim sat up and leaned down to kiss Spock. “I know you love me.”

“Because we are linked.”

“There’s that. But it’s certainly more.” He put his hands on Spock’s cheeks. “I’ve never known anyone as much as I know you, Spock. In many ways you’re still an enigma. But I _know_ you. I _feel_ you. I am you and you are me.”

Spock closed his eyes and drew Jim down to him. “Yes, T’hy’la. Yes.”

****

“Want me to come with you to fetch Nyota?” Jim asked as Spock prepared to go and get her at the shuttle bay that evening.

Jim had his hands shoved into the pockets of his heavier coat and his cheeks were red, the tip of his nose ice cold. Spock knew for he had felt it when he went in to kiss his husband.

“No, you may remain here with Leonard. Who knows what he has gotten up to while we were occupied in the barn.”

Jim laughed. “True. He was going to bake so hopefully he hasn’t burned down the kitchen.”

“I do not smell smoke.”

“Thank God for small favors.” Jim tucked Spock’s ears further into his wool hat. “Are you sure you’re warm enough, honey?”

Spock nodded. “As warm as I can be without you to keep me that way, yes.”

“Okay, see you when you get back. I’ll have tea ready.”

And Jim flashed him such a bright loving smile Spock felt nearly overwhelmed. He took a step forward and grabbed onto Jim.

“Hey, hey. What? What is it?” Jim asked, holding him tight.

“I am filled with gratitude that you are mine.”

“Huh. Get you a little sex and you get all mushy.”

“Jim.”

His mate laughed again. “Sorry. We are together and it’s all good. Yeah?”

Spock nodded. “Our counterparts never got to have enough time together.”

“I know. And that’s really unfortunate, honey, but that’s not us. We’ll have lots of time.” Jim pulled back enough to give him that soft, brilliant smile that made his eyes crinkle. “And thanks to that Khan blood, even more, right?”

“I despise him, yet it is thanks to him that I will have you longer.”

“According to Bones’ calculations anyway.”

Spock exhaled and let Jim go. “I will be back soon with Nyota.”

“Okay, honey. See you.”

This time Jim walked away toward the farmhouse singing some tune that sounded like the words were, “Let it snow, Let it snow.”

Spock would rather it did not, thank you very much. He got into the hover car and headed away from the farmhouse to collect Nyota.    


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody tried to tell me,  
But the man forgot to tell me why

Nyota was neither the first one off the shuttle nor the last. She exited precisely in the middle of the crowd of arrivals. Somehow Spock found this entirely logical for what he knew about Nyota.

She’d cut her hair a little since the last time he had seen her, though it was still long enough for her to wear it in a ponytail, as she mostly preferred. She wore a thick down jacket in red, which admittedly was her color, and jeans with boots up to the knee. She carried with her a small bag, presumably of clothes and other things she would need while staying at the farmhouse until the New Year.

She headed immediately toward where he stood, greeting him with a soft smile. “Spock! Is it okay if I hug you?”

“Of course, Nyota.”

She embraced him, arms going around his upper back. “You look really good,” she declared. “Life on the farm must agree with you.”

“Perhaps,” he said agreeably, as she released him.

“Or life with Jim.” Her smile widened. “He makes you happy.”

“I am more content than I ever thought I would be,” Spock said as he took her bag from her.

“I can carry that you know.”

“As can I,” Spock said as he led the way out of the shuttle bay. “It has turned quite cold as you will no doubt recognize for yourself.”

They got into the hover car and left the parking area.

She was studying him carefully. “You have a…”

“What?” He glanced at her.

“You have a smudge of something on your face, near your right cheek.”

“Oh.” Spock wiped at his face, trying not to blush, for he suspected it was some sexual fluid from his recent copulation with Jim.

“Jim didn’t mind me coming here?”

“Why would he?”

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. “He and I have something of a history. Thanks mostly to each of our histories with you.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“No. I was just worried it might make Jim uncomfortable.”

“He has not expressed such reservations.”

“Hmm. I don’t know that he would. Anyway, I’m here now. And I’m happy to be.” She shrugged. “And anyway, he won in the end.”

“I do not think of myself as a prize,” Spock replied with the rise of an eyebrow.

“Well, I know you aren’t. I’m just saying I imagine he’s going to continue to be quite magnanimous with me.”

Spock frowned slightly. “If there was a problem with you coming I am puzzled as to why you initiated the idea.”

“Because I was being thoughtless I guess. I just wanted to see you so much, I didn’t really think about Jim’s feelings.”

“He is very fond of you, Nyota.”

She smiled. “I’m fond of him too. And I know I’m just being silly.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I guess I miss Scotty.”

“His assignment on the Excelsior is temporary.”

“I know. I still miss him. And the fact that my ex has a hot husband who he can’t keep his hands off of doesn’t help.” She laughed. “I’m jealous.”

“I was given to understand that your romantic inclinations had—”

“Spock!” Nyota smacked his arm. “Not of you  _that_  way. Just being happily coupled, while my sweetie isn’t even here. And I feel bad for Leonard, too.”

“His divorce is unfortunate but Jim has been keeping his spirits up, as he words it.”

Nyota sighed. “I wish he’d never gotten together with that stupid Orion woman.”

“It is illogical to wish for something that cannot be changed.”

“Humans are illogical. Both Jim and I have told you that. No doubt he misses Joanna, too. How old is she now? Seven?”

“Eight.”

Spock pulled the hover car down the long dirt road leading to their farmhouse. He could see the farmhouse now and saw the rise of smoke from the chimney, which meant that Jim had started a fire in the hearth.

“It looks so cute! Like an old time gingerbread house or something. All those Christmas lights. Did Jim do that?”

“With Leonard’s help, yes. They worked on it for most of the day yesterday.”

“You guys sure did a lot of work on it.” She shot him a glance. “It doesn’t look like a place he only wants to live in for six months, Spock.”

“Yes, I am aware. But he has committed to six months on New Vulcan and he will keep his promise.”

“And then?”

Spock shrugged. “I will follow wherever he wishes to go.”

He stopped the hover car and they both got out.

“God, it really is cold,” Nyota said. “I hope it’s warm inside.”

“I am certain it will be.”

As soon as he opened the door into the house, they were both hit by a rather delicious warmth and the smell of cinnamon. And the sight of a Christmas tree which Jim and Leonard were currently decorating with a variety of ornaments in all shapes, sizes, and colors. It was already lit up with multi-colored lights.

“When did you have time to go out and get a tree?” Spock wondered.

Jim grinned. “Oh, I didn’t. I pulled this up from the basement. It’s artificial. I don’t like to kill living things and I remembered when Bones was making cinnamon rolls earlier that this old tree and decorations were down there somewhere and…wa la!”

Jim moved away from the tree and over to where Spock stood with Nyota.

“It’s great to see you again, Ny,” Jim said as he enveloped her in a hug.

“You too.”

“I’m glad you’re staying with us.” He turned to Spock and touched Spock’s fingers. “You’re both frozen. Take those coats off and come by the fire.”

Jim looked freshly showered and he was dressed in sweatpants and one of Spock’s own sweaters, a powder blue one, that looked amazing with Jim’s eyes, and Spock could not help but appreciate greatly that he had chosen to dress in Spock’s clothing. For some reason, it was quite arousing.

Spock removed his out wear and hung both his and Nyota’s coats as she went to greet Leonard. It was then that he noticed the menorah on the mantle. He arched his brow at his mate.

“I doubt you had that down in the basement.”

Jim laughed and tugged Spock to him to gaze both at the tree and the menorah. “No, I got this the other day when we went into the city. I know you and your family didn’t really celebrate any Earth holidays, but your mother’s background was Jewish, so I thought it might be nice, you know, to acknowledge it. Hell, even growing up, I wasn’t religious or anything myself. Christmas is just, well, kind of fun. Or it was until the asshole ruined it anyway.”

Spock knew the “asshole” was Frank, Jim’s stepfather. He rarely called him anything else besides the “asshole.”

“I appreciate the sentiment with the menorah,” Spock replied. “And you are right, Mother didn’t celebrate Earth traditions, having fully integrated to life on Vulcan, but it is nice to have the reminder of Mother. I believe she would have thought highly of your thoughtfulness.”

Jim searched his eyes. “I wish I had known her.”

“As do I,” Spock said quietly. “She would have been very fond of you.”

Jim held up something over their heads and leaned into Spock for a lengthy kiss.

“Fake mistletoe,” Jim murmured when they finally ended the kiss.

“You are quite fetching in my sweater,” Spock whispered.

“Okay, can it you two. Nyota and I don’t want to watch you go at it on the couch or something. Anyway, the cinnamon rolls I slaved over are ready.”

Jim winked at Spock and pulled him along toward the kitchen. Leonard passed out coffee to Jim and himself and tea to Spock and Nyota. Then he thrust lumpy looking cinnamon rolls at each of them.

Spock waited for Jim to take a bite first.

“Well.” Jim smiled. Glanced at Spock and Nyota. Then back to Leonard. “This, um, these are, they have an, um, there’s a flavor—”

Nyota popped some of hers into her mouth. “Oh, Leonard. Throw these away.”

“What?!”

She laughed and patted him on the arm. “I’ll show you how to make cinnamon rolls that taste great.”

“But I followed a recipe,” Leonard protested.

“You forgot the main ingredient. Love.”

Leonard made a gagging noise but Nyota just laughed and tossed out his cinnamon rolls. Spock felt fortunate to have missed tasting them.

Jim leaned in close. “Come on. Maybe we can sneak away for a bit while they are baking. You look like you could use a shower.”

Spock swallowed as he stared into Jim’s eyes. “Yes. A shower. I am quite dirty.”

“They’re going to go fuck,” Nyota said to Leonard.

“I know it.” Leonard scowled. “This has been going on for days. I left earplugs in your room. You’re going to need quite the supply.”

She giggled and Spock allowed Jim to drag him upstairs, with his cheeks aflame, but nevertheless, he did need that shower.


	6. Chapter 6

I gotta count on being gone,  
Come on woman, come on daddy,  
Be what you want from me,  
I'm this strong, I'll be weak  
Please, celebrate me home,

“Stop, Mister Grabby.” Jim swatted Spock’s hands away with a laugh. “If you start that, we’ll never get back downstairs.”

Spock gave him a sly look. “Would that be so terrible, T’hy’la?”

“Well, not to me, honey, but we do have guests. Whom we both invited. It might be rude to spend the whole time pawing at each other up here.”

Spock drew him near, back plastered to Spock’s chest. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Jim’s shoulder where he had just recently sucked a mark. “It is your fault for being so enticing.”

Jim chuckled. “And yours for being such a horny Vulcan.”

“You were not complaining a short time ago,” Spock reminded him.

“Oh, baby, I never would. I’ll never tire of making love with you.”

“When we are both one hundred and fifty we will still be all over each other,” Spock whispered in his ear.

“Now that’s a beautiful thought.”

Spock turned Jim’s face toward him and ran kisses along his jaw. “You are not yet clothed, it would take no time at all to copulate one more time before going down.”

Jim gasped as Spock’s hands slipped down to his briefs covered ass. “Well I—”

Spock yanked them down to Jim’s knees. Jim closed his eyes, leaning back against Spock as he heard Spock lower the zipper of the pants he’s already dressed in.

“Are you sure?” he moaned out. “You might soil your slacks.”

“I will change them,” Spock assured him. He rubbed his erection along the crease of Jim’s ass.

“Ah, fuck.”

He was impaled on Spock’s slicked cock, Spock sliding in easily after their recent activities.

It was a slow, steady joining, Spock thrusting in carefully like they had all the time in the world. He held Jim easily to him with one hand on his hip and the other wrapped around Jim’s now aching cock. His mouth and teeth latched onto the pulse point of Jim’s throat, no doubt marking him further, but neither of them cared. Spock liked marking Jim as his and Jim liked being marked.

Jim kept his own noises to just heavy pants this time so as not to make quite as much of a spectacle of themselves, but it was hard, because Spock was expertly nailing his prostate and stroking his dick until Jim could barely contain his mewling, shuddering self.

“Adun,” Spock groaned as his pumps began to speed up. His grasp on Jim’s erection tightened, jerking Jim frantically until Jim couldn’t take it anymore. He cried out as he came with a burst of cum splattering the wooden floor in front of him. Only moments later, Spock filled him with his own release.

Jim sagged against him. “Do we have to take another shower?”

“No, my Jim, we will simply…wash off.”

“Your sex drive, man.” He shook his head and straightened up and away from his Vulcan. “How did I survive Pon Farr?”

“Very well indeed,” Spock replied with some amusement. He was eying Jim with undisguised admiration.

“I’m cleaning up and getting dressed in the bathroom,” Jim announced as he rolled his eyes. “Sheesh.”

“Perhaps that would be wise.”

****

They made it down the stairs, both of them, twenty minutes later. Bones and Uhura were still in the kitchen working on baking. Freshly baked cinnamon rolls were laid out on the dining room table and they had, apparently, moved on to sugar cookies.

Jim smiled and approached Bones. “Love the flour in your hair.”

“Oh bug off.”

Jim laughed. “Smells good.” He went to refill his coffee mug from before.

The doorbell rang.

“What the hell? We’re all here so—”

He set the mug down on the counter and headed for the front door. Spock was right behind him. He opened the door to a stranger.

“Got the wrong house?” Jim guessed.

The man, an older white haired man, frowned. “I am looking for Leonard McCoy. My information is that he’s staying here.”

Bones suddenly appeared behind Jim. “I’m Leonard McCoy. ”

The man nodded. “AJ Sorenson. I have news of your wife—”

“Ex-wife.”

“Hm. Anyway, as I was saying there was an accident. An explosion and Jaidou was killed.”

Bones sucked in a breath.

Jim stepped close and put his hand on Bones’ shoulder. “Bones.”

AJ Sorenson continued, now holding up a PADD. “Your wife provided in your will that you were to receive full custody of the child arising from—”

Bones made a strangled sound. “Excuse me.  _What_?”

Sorenson turned around and spoke to someone. “Bring the child.”

A woman, an Orion herself stepped forward, holding a bundled infant. She handed the infant to Sorenson who held it toward Bones.

“This is your son with Jaidou.”

Bones stared at the baby, who was about six months old and lightly green. “But…she never…what?”

Sorenson shrugged. “Apparently because of the demise of your marriage she didn’t alert you to her condition. Her Orion family will not care for the child in any event, so you, as his next of kin, are responsible now.” He placed the baby into Bones’ arms who held him like he might break.

Jim moved close. “Oh, my God. He’s so cute.”

Bones’ eyes filled with tears. “What’s his name?”

“Oliver,” Sorenson said. “Oliver McCoy. If you will excuse us, we would like to be on our way, before the snowstorm starts.”

Bones only had eyes for the baby. He just nodded. The woman handed Jim a bag.

“These are his things. There is a PADD that has all his legal information,” she said, then followed after Sorenson.

“Holy smokes,” Jim breathed.

Bones was rapidly blinking his eyes. “I-I have a son. A baby son.” 

“He is beautiful, Leonard,” Spock said softly.

Jim glanced at Spock and smiled, then back to the infant. “Talk about life changing.”

“Yeah,” Bones said. He gave a watery laugh. “I can’t believe I didn’t know.”

Jim leaned in and touched his finger to the baby’s tiny little hand. Oliver. He stared at Jim in wonder. “Hi little guy. I’m your Uncle Jim.”

“Wow,” Uhura said, coming over from the kitchen. “He is so cute! Oh, Leonard. What a wonderful gift. But it sure seems like Jaidou had more secrets than even you knew.”

“Yeah.”

“Perhaps it would be wise to close the front door and bring Oliver into the warmth of the house,” Spock said as he went over to close the still open front door.

Jim went to him and put his arm around Spock’s waist, drawing him near. “Well, now this is shaping up to be quite the grand celebration. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Indeed.”

“I’ll have to get more things for him,” Bones said as they all moved out of the hallway toward the delicious smelling, warm kitchen.

“That’s going to be one spoiled boy,” Uhura said with a grin. “We can all go shopping tomorrow.”

Bones was transfixed as his son grabbed onto his finger and smiled toothlessly at him. “Coochie coochie coo.”

Spock frowned. “Coochie coochie coo, Jim?”

“Um, yeah, honey. It’s, um, sort of baby talk.”

“Baby talk?”

“Never mind. Weird human stuff.”

Spock arched a brow and then nodded, moving off to make himself tea.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Celebrate Me Home

“T’hy’la?” Spock called out as he stepped into the frigid cold December day. It was just a couple of days until Christmas. And as Leonard and Nyota were busy bathing Oliver, Spock had noticed that Jim was nowhere to be seen.

“Here, Spock.”

He found Jim standing near the back porch, hands shoved into the pockets of his heavy coat, woolen hat pulled low over his ears. Snow flurries rained down on them.

“Are you ruminating?”

Jim laughed. “You got that from Bones.”

“Perhaps.” He stepped up behind Jim and wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him close. “Is something amiss, Jim?”

“No, no. I just…wanted some air. Oliver’s cute, yeah?”

“Indeed. Though at times he smells.”

Jim’s laugh was a low, pleasing rumble. “I’m glad for him. Bones, I mean. He’s so excited and happy. I’ll miss them when they go back to Georgia.”

Spock nodded. “As will I. You have already purchased Oliver enough that the doctor will require another suitcase when he leaves.”

“I know. I got him one for Christmas.” Jim sighed. “Ever think about us, Spock?”

“Clarify.”

“Having a child. We could get a surrogate or whatever.”

“I did not think you wished for children.”

“Well. I don’t know. Not now. I mean, I waited forever to be with you, and yeah I know we’ve been together for a while now, but I want longer. Just you and me.” Jim fell silent for a moment. “Is that selfish?”

“Negative. And I feel the same. I want to be with you to the exclusion of others.” Spock closed his eyes and cuddled Jim closer.

“Mm. That’s nice. Are you sorry we invited Bones and Uhura?”

“Sorry is not exactly the word I would use,” Spock admitted. “Though if it were just us I would not be disappointed.”

“The holidays are supposed to be about spending time with family and friends.”

“I do not celebrate the holidays.”

Jim chuckled. “I know.”

Spock smiled slightly. “It is pleasing to see our friends. And I acknowledge I cannot keep you to myself at all times.”

“Nice thought though,” Jim said softly. “Maybe some day, down the line, we might consider getting a surrogate. I wouldn’t mind a little baby with pointed ears.”

“Or stunning blue eyes.”

“Both maybe. But not yet.”

“There is plenty of time, T’hy’la, should we wish to pursue the idea.” Spock nuzzled the side of Jim’s face. “Jim?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“Why did you choose the frigid outdoors to ruminate?”

His mate laughed again, a hearty, warm laugh that had Spock thinking wicked things even though it was not that long ago since he had moved within Jim’s body. Jim turned in his arms to face him and flung his arms around Spock’s next, kissing him, with snowflakes upon both their cheeks.

“God, I love you so much,” Jim exclaimed against Spock’s lips, most illogically.

“I return the sentiment though I am not entirely certain why I warranted such an enthusiastic declaration of your love.”

“You’re just the cutest Vulcan ever is all.”

“Could we not at least move onto the enclosed back porch?”

Jim grabbed his hand and they made their way up the steps and Jim opened the door to the enclosed porch and the stepped inside.

It was warmer.

Barely.

Spock pulled Jim over to a chair and he sat, pulling Jim down onto his lap.

“Mm. This is nice. We can ruminate together.”

“It is still cold.”

“We won’t stay out here long,” Jim promised. He bit his lip. “But, um, do I feel you becoming aroused?”

Spock blushed. “Perhaps. You are very tempting like this.”

“Like what?”

“Breathing.”

He was rewarded with Jim’s richest, warmest laugh yet and Spock felt it all the way to his toes. He was in awe when Jim was like this. There was no other word for it. Spock could not suppress his feelings for this human no matter how he might try. And he did not even wish to do so.

“We can’t do it out here,” Jim said.

Spock arched a brow. “Can we not? We have before.”

“Bones and Uhura could come out here at any moment. And as you pointed out, it’s cold.”

“We will keep most of our clothes on.” Spock reached over to the chair beside Jim. “And we can have this blanket over us to help both with warmth and in case they come out to check on us.”

“Spock, are you actually suggesting we copulate right here on the back porch in his chair?”

Spock’s lips twitched. “Affirmative. You will have to remove more of your clothing, so we will cover you with the blanket.”

“Damn horny Vulcan.” But he was grinning.  Spock knew Jim was just as eager as he was despite his protests.

They removed Jim’s boots and then his pants as well as pulling Spock’s hard cock out from within the opening of his slacks, and then Jim straddled him. Spock pushed in slow and deep as he pulled the blanket around his mate to cover him.

Perhaps he should make it fast and hurried, given they might get caught by their guests at any time, but Spock did not, instead choosing to thrust slow and rather calmly up into Jim, as Jim leaned down to kiss him.

Spock kept on hand on Jim’s sharp hipbone to hold him there and the other he used to cradle Jim’s jaw as he moved up into him over and over.

Jim was breathtaking like this, Spock mused, as he watched Jim’s face. Just watching Jim was enough to make Spock lose control. He brought their foreheads together, touching there, getting his mates thoughts, feelings, physical reactions. He never could get enough of being connected to Jim this way. Every way he could be and then some.

“Spock,” Jim panted out, blue eyes meeting brown ones.

Spock arched up into Jim as he wrapped his fingers around Jim’s erection, jerking him quickly now, no longer interested in going slow.

They came together, their minds and bodies so in tune they could do nothing else, and the tremors afterward as they came down from their release wracked them for several minutes as Spock ran his hands on and down Jim’s back, soothingly.

“Is it wrong to feel such lust for one’s mate?” Spock whispered, actually wondering if it was. If there was some part of him who could not be Vulcan no matter what. But then what if this part came from his Vulcan side?

“Wrong? How could it be wrong?” Jim kissed him, fingers to fingers, soothing him in the way only Jim seemed able to do. “You’re my husband.”

“I do not have control with you,” Spock admitted.

Jim’s smile was the soft, amazing one he had only for Spock. “You don’t need to have control with me, ashayam.”

Spock closed his eyes, letting the Vulcan word wash over him. Though Jim rarely spoke in Vulcan to him, Spock found it very pleasing when he did. His pronunciation was perfection.

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, S’chn T’gai Spock.”

It was like a gift and Spock tightened his hold on Jim.

But after a while they both began to squirm as the cold air began to affect them even within the closed in porch and so Jim lifted off Spock with a kiss to his nose and began to re-clothe himself.

Spock rather lazily redid the fastenings on his pants and pulled down his sweater.

“We should invest in anti-bacterial wipes or something,” Jim joked.

Just then they both turned at the sound of an arriving hover car. Spock, without even really thinking about it, immediately pushed Jim behind him, though Jim squawked in protest.

But as they exited the enclosed porch they immediately saw it was friends.

“Hikaru, Ben… _Jaylah_?” Jim exclaimed. The Sulus little girl, who was not so little anymore at about eleven, got out next.

“Uncle Jim,” Demora exclaimed, running toward him and throwing her arms around his thick jacket.

_Good thing we were done._

_I had the same thoughts._

“Hey pumpkin pie.” He looked at the adults. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, Captain,” Sulu said. “When we heard about Leonard’s son, well, we couldn’t resist.”

“We came to see the baby!” Demora said excitedly.

Jim eyed Jaylah. “You too?”

“Does that surprise you, James T?”

“A little,” Jim admitted. “Everyone come on inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Jim led them inside and Spock let them all precede him as they entered the warmth of the farmhouse.

He had absolutely no idea where they would put them all. The farmhouse was decent sized but it was not a boarding house by any means and though Spock supposed it was a tiny bit illogical he began to resent all this merriment. He liked having Jim to himself.

_The holidays are all about friends and family, Spock._

_I know, Adun._

Soft Christmas music was playing and as Hikaru and Ben and their daughter descended on the doctor, demanding turns to hold Oliver, Jaylah stood back, watching carefully, until Jim caught her attention and she began to speak with him.

Nyota joined Spock, smiling.  “A little overwhelming for you?”

Spock hesitated. “I know that it makes Jim happy. And the rest of you as well.”

“But it does overwhelm you?”

“Affirmative.”

She rested her hand on his arm. “I’ll try to make sure you get alone time with Jim, don’t worry.”

Spock watched as Jim gestured widely and laughed as he talked to their newest visitors. “He misses them.”

“You had to know he’d miss command. It’s in his blood.”

“Illogical,” Spock murmured.

“Yes.” She laughed. “The question is, where are we going to put them all? Jaylah and Demora can room with me I guess. Ben and Hikaru with Leonard and Oliver?”

Spock blew out a breath. “We will figure it out. It is only for a few days more.” Spock hoped.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “It’ll be okay, Spock.”

Nyota moved off to fuss over the baby with everyone else. Spock watched as Sulu pulled out box after box of brightly wrapped presents which Jaylah kept putting under their tree.

And Jim…he moved toward Spock and Spock had to admit, he needed his T’hy’la’s presence just then.

“Uh, sorry,” Jim said, putting his arm around Spock’s waist.

“For what do you apologize?”

“Well. All of this. I know you didn’t want any of this and now—”

“It is not really that different than when we were on the Enterprise,” Spock admitted. “We did not get a lot of time to ourselves then either. Of course Oliver is new.”

“He is. And so damn cute I want to eat him up.”

Spock shook his head. Humans.

“And it’s great having Demora too. She’s so excited to be here. I’ve never had Christmas with kids before.”

“Nor have I.”

Jim laughed. “Well, you never had Christmas before. I mean not much anyway. Before I forced you into it.” 

“You did not force me. I would participate in anything that pleases you.”

Jim laughed and it was way too sexy. “I know  _that_ , honey.” He spoke low and winked and Spock found himself blushing.

Ben game around holding a bottle of champagne and glasses and offering them up as he poured them and Jim and Spock both took one. They all did.

Demora came to Jim again and shyly asked Jim to come sit with her. Spock remembered Sulu saying his daughter wanted to be in command in Starfleet someday and was a little enamored of Jim. Spock could understand that.

Jim went with her willingly and they sat on the couch while she showed him her PADD and he looked at everything she showed him and commented a lot about it too. She was glowing.

Leonard came next to Spock, holding Oliver. “You okay, Spock?”

“Yes, doctor. May I?”

Leonard smiled and handed him the six month old, who immediately smiled and reached for Spock’s ears. “He likes you. A lot.”

“He has good taste.” Spock allowed himself to smile back at the boy. “Hello, Oliver. You are a lucky boy. You are surrounded by a family that will love you more than you ever thought possible. You are a child of two worlds. And I know something about that.”

He caught Jim’s gaze who winked and Spock felt warm with love. And contentment.

Perhaps Vulcans did not feel happy, but Spock…did.

“Happy Holidays everyone,” Sulu called out.

And they drank from their champagne.

“Little one,” Spock said softly to Oliver. This time Oliver got a hold of Spock’s ears and pulled with rather a lot of glee which made his papa laugh.

Spock did not mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Home for the holidays,  
I believe I've missed each and every face,  
Come on and play my music,  
Let's turn on the love light in the place

**6 Years Later, Georgia**

“Oliver, you aren’t bothering Amanda again, are you?”

Oliver jumped and turned around to see where his father’s voice was coming from. “No, Daddy.”

Jim took pity on the boy and walked over to where the six year old stood next to baby Amanda’s cradle. “Here, I’ll help you see her.”

Olive smiled shyly. “Thanks, Uncle Jim.”

Jim crouched down next to Oliver and they peered in on the angelic little blue-eyed, dark haired little girl with the pointed ears. 

“She’s so cute,” Oliver said breathlessly. “Can I hold her?”

“Later, okay? When we can help you.”

“Oliver, you really need to let the baby—” Bones stopped as he entered the living room and spotted Jim next to his son. “Oh. Didn’t hear you come inside, Jim.”

“Just a few minutes ago. Pies smell good. You been taking lessons from Uhura, Bones?”

Bones grimaced. “Maybe I have. Why don’t you go see what Auntie Ny’s doing in the kitchen, Oliver? But don’t get in her way.”

“Okay.” Oliver ran off toward the kitchen in Bones’ old southern home.

“She’s such a beauty. Even with those hobgoblin ears.” Bones crouched down next to Jim and offered him a smile.

Jim nodded, looking away. “Yeah.”

“Hey, I know it’s hard—”

Jim smiled ruefully. “Yeah.”

“If you need to talk about it, well.” Bones shrugged.

Jim sighed. “I have her here with me. And that’s a miracle. A little bit of both of us in her. I never imagined that in a million years.”

Bones smiled softly. ”The miracles of science.”

“And not always science. Oliver is as cute as he can be.”

“Won’t argue with you there. He was unexpected but very welcome. And Joanna loves having a little brother.”

Amanda’s eyes were slowly closing as his daughter drifted back to sleep. Jim rose to his feet as did Bones.

“I know it shouldn’t be this hard,” Jim said as he went over to sit on Bones’ couch. “When he made the decision to take the ambassadorship I knew we’d be apart sometimes. But God, it’s been months, and I just, I miss him.”

Bones sat beside him. “And he misses you. And your daughter, too. He would have been here for the holidays if he could have, Jim. He knows how much you love them.”

“Yeah.” Jim laid his head back on the couch. “I need a drink.”

Bones patted Jim’s leg. “Coming right up.”

He was being ridiculous. He knew that. He’d been trying to contact Spock for hours and he couldn’t get through. Hanukah and Christmas had already passed for the year and only New Year’s celebration remained.  

Jim wasn’t feeling it.

Bones returned with his champagne and Jim took it with a smile and even sipped from it. “Why don’t you try Spock again?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t stand looking at that love-struck sour puss of yours one second longer. I’ll watch your little girl.”

Jim got up, gave Bones a quick hug, then went back outside to try to contact his husband.

Bones’ yard had one of those couch swings, so Jim headed over to it and tried to connect to Spock with his PADD. It had worked every night since Jim had gotten to Georgia, though last night, Spock had said he might be out of range.

When nothing happened, Jim sighed and set his PADD down on the swing.

“God, I’m sorry. This is just so stupid. I’m being stupid. I know you can’t hear me, but when did I get like this, Spock? I once said that being with someone is great and all but it can’t and shouldn’t define you as an individual. And now I’m being an idiot because I haven’t seen you for a few months. Hell, I once thought we’d never be together. And we are. And we have Amanda. Everything’s perfect.” Jim wiped at his eyes. “I’m ruining this for everyone just because I can’t be without you for a few damn months.”

Jim picked up his PADD and tried once more. Unsuccessfully.

“Okay, that’s it. Back to the party.”

Spock wasn’t due back to Earth until March at the earliest, so Jim was going to have to suck it up. This was probably worse for Spock since he was parted from both Jim and their daughter.

He stood up and turned to head for the house when he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. He frowned. He didn’t think Bones was expecting anyone else. Ben, Hikaru, and Demora had left two days ago, not able to stay for New Year’s. And Joanna had stayed behind at the Academy as she was a first year student and the break was short.

But whoever it was, they were definitely coming down the driveway of Bones’ house.

The hover car stopped. The door opened.

And Jim gasped.

“Spock!”

“Of course it is me, T’hy’la,” Spock said in a voice that indicated he thought Jim was very slow indeed.

Jim launched himself at Spock with a laugh, throwing his arms around Spock, and maybe his legs too, but Spock held him easily, even though Jim had wrapped himself around his husband in every way possible.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“It did take a bit of effort,” Spock admitted, holding him close. “I was able to text Leonard a short time ago to let him know I was almost here.”

“Bones was in on this? Bastard.” Jim laughed again and held on even tighter. “We miss you. And wait until you see Amanda. I mean, I know you get to see her on video chat, but wait until you hold her again.”

“I will shortly, Adun.”

“I thought you wouldn’t be back until March.” Jim pulled back to look into Spock’s eyes. “Are you learning to lie to me?”

Spock arched a brow. “I…exaggerated.”

“Well, whatever.” He kissed his husband deep and long and breathlessly. “I can’t wait to get you to bed.”

“I too am eager. But perhaps we should celebrate with our family first.”

Jim nodded and kissed Spock again.

The door opened. “You two lovebirds going to come into the house or make out all night out here?” Bones asked from the doorway.

“Make out,” Jim said.

“Thought so. Uhura owes me money.”

Jim smiled. “We’ll be right in.”

Spock slowly lowered Jim to the ground. He touched his fingertips to Jim’s psi points. A caress of minds from bondmates.  Jim closed his eyes and leaned into Spock as Spock kissed his eyelids.

“Ready, Jim?”

Jim smiled as he opened his eyes and Spock’s had slipped from his face. “Yes. Love you.”

“And I love you.”

As they entered the house, Uhura met them, holding Amanda out for Spock. Her eyes were shining as she handed Spock his daughter.

“Hello, Ko-Fu,” Spock said as he cradled Amanda close. “I have missed you, and your dad.”

Jim came up behind them and leaned over Spock’s shoulder as their daughter stared at her Se-mekh with bright blue eyes. Spock turned slightly to meet Jim’s gaze.

“You two,” Bones scoffed. “You only have eyes for each other. And that sweet little girl.”

“It’s cute,” Uhura said.

Oliver tugged on Spock’s tunic. “Uncle Jim said I could hold Amanda if someone helps me. Will you help me, sa-kuk?”

The Vulcan word Spock had taught the boy.

“Oliver, perhaps give Spock a moment—”

“No, it is all right. I would be pleased to assist you, Oliver.”

He walked over to the couch and Oliver followed closely.

Jim stepped up next to Bones and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder as they watched Spock helping Oliver with the baby.

“Three cuties.”

Bones grinned. “Yeah. And later, Ny, Scotty and I will watch your girl so you and Spock can have a real reunion.”

Jim laughed when he caught the light green blush on Spock’s cheeks, so he knew his husband had heard.

“Hey. Thanks, Bones.”

“You’re welcome, kid.”

Jim snorted. “Not a kid anymore.”

“You’re always a kid to me. And an annoying one at that. But, well, I guess I kinda like you. And Spock too.”

“Ha. Hear that, Spock?”

“Indeed.”

Uhura handed Jim his glass of champagne as she and Scotty stepped up beside them.

“To family.”

“To family.”

“And to the future. Whatever it holds.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. This one is concluded now too.  
> That ends my Winter/Holiday stories for 2017  
> I will be back to regularly updating ongoing stories as as soon as I feel up to it.


End file.
